Game Over
To keep my identity a secret, I kept my name anonymous. I never really believed in the supernatural before, but, now that I do, I can never feel the same way again. Now, you might think it's just a metaphysical phenomenon of my subconscious mind, a phantasmagoria of my mental faculties. In other words, just a figment of my imagination. But, you thought wrong. The fact is; what I saw was all real, and it scared the ever loving shit out of me. Keep in mind, this is Pokémon related, specifically "Pokémon Emerald". I first bought the game from GameStop and kept playing it all the time. I know this is gonna sound cliché, but for my opinion, that's exactly where I found it. It didn't take long till I got bored of fighting or catching Pokémon, and stopped playing. Days past, and I bought FireRed and played the game. Eventually, I would play Emerald sometime or another, but suddenly, when I was at Mt. Chimney, I had a random encounter with a Shiny Mew! Wild MEW appeared! I can hear the Shiny Mew's battle cry, and I let out my Abra. Go! SLIM! I clicked on fight, and used Psyshock. SLIM used Psyshock! SLIM's attack missed! Wild MEW used Aura Sphere! That did a ton of damage. I made my Pokémon attack again. SLIM used Charge Beam! It took little damage, this Mew has to be more badass than I thought! I mean, every hit it took, didn't even phase it! Wild MEW used Pound! That took a shit ton of damage. SLIM used Frustration! Again, the Mew wasn't phased. I knew the Psychic-Pokémon was making me look like a royal fuck-up, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. So I continued fighting. Wild MEW used Amnesia! SLIM fainted! I sighed in defeat, and thought I'd use my other Pokémon to continue the battle. All of the sudden, a text box appeared, reading the words: Are you confused...? A 'Yes or No' option appeared, and I didn't know what to do. So, with hesitation, I clicked 'Yes'. …You should be. I just looked at it, tilting my head like a dog trying to figure out what it's owner was saying. I clicked the button again and it faded back to the Overworld. The Shiny Mew was nowhere in site. I tried looking for it, but all I could find was other Wild Pokémon, and not the Shiny Mew I had discovered. I was getting a little unnerved at this point. How could a game talk to me for a brief moment, then go back to normal in less than a minute? As I reached Lavaridge Town, I was met with another wild encounter. Wild MEW appeared! I finally found him! This time, I made sure he wouldn't slip through my fingers like last time. Go! PIKACHU! I clicked on the fight option and made my Pikachu attack. PIKACHU used Growl! As expected, it did little damage. Wild MEW used Pound! I was shocked to see Pikachu's level bar going down quickly, turning yellow a fraction of a second. PIKACHU used Slam! PIKACHU's attack missed! What will PIKACHU do? "He's good." I utter to myself. I then had to pull out the big guns. PIKACHU used Thunderbolt! PIKACHU's attack missed! I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, "C'mon Alex, you're a big boy, you can handle this by yourself." Before I can get the chance to attack again, Mew went for the kill. Wild MEW used Aura Sphere! PIKACHU fainted! My eyes grew wide. Another of my Pokémon has fainted, alongside my Abra from earlier. It's like, this Shiny Mew had claimed another victim. I noticed that my alarm clock read 10:15, and should be getting ready for bed. "Fuck this, I'm going to-" No. Another text box appeared. You're a big boy, you can handle this by yourself. What the blue fuck did I just read?! C-can he hear me... Can he SEE me? No, no I must be seeing this! It must be the lack of sleep, or it must be some... horrible nightmare! I must've dozed off while I was playing the game. But, it felt so, real... For what felt like hours, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, I was met with ANOTHER wild encounter. It was him. I was ready. Wild MEWTWO appeared! Wha-...I-...I-... HE EVOLVED! I couldn't believe my eyes, this, this Mew, this Demon of sorts, had evolved into a Mewtwo! His face gave a look of pure arrogance. Ready for round 3, Alex? Yes No The fuck...? How the fuck did he know my name...? I shivered at the thought of it, that he was talking to me... And that's what he's doing! He's talking to me throughout the game! I selected yes. Go! CHARIZARD! That's enough to shake me from my terror and decided by degree that I'd put an end to all of this insanity! CHARIZARD used Heat Wave! Did little damage but I was officially done giving a damn. Wild MEWTWO used Psycho Cut! That shit rocked Charizard's health to the max. CHARIZARD used Dragon Claw! Wild MEWTWO used Psystrike! CHARIZARD used Flare Blitz! Wild MEWTWO used Aura Sphere! The fight went on, and on, and on until... CHARIZARD fainted! "Goddammit!" I managed to say in a frustrated tone. The battle ended there, and it faded back to the Overworld once again. And this time, the Shiny Mewtwo just stood there in front of my trainer sprite. He held out his arm, as if to fire a shot of psychic energy at him like a supervillain. You have guts kid... Too bad I have to rip them out of you. Suddenly, the Mewtwo's outstretched hand started to glow purple, and my trainer sprite was floating in mid air. Then, I jumped out of my skin as the sprite shook, and exploded into gore. The grassy floor was covered in crimson red, and body parts. GAME OVER... Then the game shut itself off. I just sat there, speechless. I took the game, placed it inside a cardboard box, and made sure I'd never played it again. It's still sealed up inside the box, it's in my attic right now. I tried telling everyone at school what happened, I even told my parents. Of course they didn't believe anything I said. I didn't know what happened, or why people don't believe me about anything that just occurred, but I think it's best not to bring things up in the comments. The game is back. I thought I sealed it away, locked it up for all eternity, but it's back. I found it in my sock drawer yesterday. This time, I was ready. A whole bunch of people have been contacting me, trying to get the game or some sort of video from the gameplay. My answer to you is that it's just too dangerous. If I did that, it could very well drive you insane. Scare you to death. The video, and the game, and that fucking Pokémon itself has some sort of strange power. That Mew (or Mewtwo) follows me everywhere I go. I see little shadows in the corner, or hear sounds coming down the hallway when I'm the only one home. If the Pokémon is there, it will let you know, but it will never let you see it... Until it's too late, of course. Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game